Brighter
by Shadow's quill
Summary: Erin la regarda dans les yeux. Elle reconnut ces yeux familiers. Elle sentit tous ses murs s'écrouler. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle alors qu'elle pleurait. "Je suis désolée. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé." Hank la serra contre lui pendant qu'elle sanglotait. "C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolée."
1. Brighter

**Avant toute lecture, prêtez attention à cette note.**

 **Les droits concernant cette histoire, les personnages ou l'univers de la série ne me reviennent pas. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dick Wolf, Derek Haas et NBC. L'histoire, quant à elle, est le fruit du travail de LexysK23. La fiction était originellement écrite en anglais. Comme elle m'a beaucoup plue, j'ai demandé à l'auteure si je pouvais la traduire et la diffuser. C'est uniquement avec son accord que j'ai traduit et que je publie cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

* * *

 _« I want something more, a life worth fighting for. I don't need a reason to set the world on fire and burn a little brighter now. There's something beautiful hiding in the shadows. So set the world on fire. Let's burn a little bit brighter now. »_

 _Brighter, Against the Current_

Cela faisait une semaine que Nadia était décédée. Cela était très difficile à vivre pour le district 21 mais ça l'était encore plus pour Erin. Elle était plus proche d'elle. Elle _vivait_ avec elle. Les affaires de Nadia étaient toujours dans son appartement.

Erin s'était installée dans l'appartement de Hank Voight, n'ayant pas l'énergie de retourner à son appartement. Tout chez elle lui rappelait Nadia. Elle n'avait même pas de voiture car c'était là que tout était arrivé. Elle était actuellement assise dans sa chambre, celle qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle restait chez Voight. Elle tenait la carte d'anniversaire qu'elle avait trouvée dans son bureau. Elle se souvenait avoir senti son cœur se briser en millions de pièces.

Elle se demandait si quelque chose pourrait recoller son cœur, s'il y avait un moyen de remettre du scotch dessus, si elle réussirait jamais à se débarrasser de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à une conclusion, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Hank, debout sur le seuil.

_ Comment tu te sens ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et réconfortante._

_ Bien, je pense. Je ne sais pas, _murmura Erin en reportant son attention sur la carte._

_ Tu veux en parler ? _Reprit-il en haussant un sourcil._

_ Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Elle est partie, _morte_. Rien ne pourra la ramener, _répondit Erin._

Sa voix était remplie de dégoût. Du dégoût pour le _salaud_ qui l'avait tuée mais aussi pour elle-même car elle n'était pas arrivée à temps pour la sauver.

_ Erin, ne fais pas ça, _la supplia Hank._

_ Faire quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle, la voix dénuée d'émotion._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était vide. Ce seul regard montra à Hank combien c'était mauvais, combien affectée était Erin. Il espérait juste qu'il serait capable de la sauver.

Erin avait souhaité être capable d'attraper Yates. Elle avait souhaité être capable de le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir. Elle avait souhaité ne pas avoir le cœur brisé.

Elle regarda le fond de vodka dans sa tasse. Son esprit retourna un an en arrière, quand Nadia était sortie de cure, de sa conversation avec elle, de la fierté qu'elle avait pour elle.

_ _Donc, la prochaine étape sera de trouver un travail, lui avait dit Nadia, excitée. Un vrai travail. Un dont je serais fière._

 __ Tu as des idées ?_

 __ Eh bien, rien de concret mais il y a cette femme qui offre de l'aide à la clinique. Elle a dit qu'elle me présenterait à sa fille qui tient une sorte de magasin de vêtements ou quelque chose du genre._

 _Elle sourit._

 __ Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir._

 __ C'est parfait. Ecoute, Nadia, ne me brise pas le cœur une nouvelle fois._

 __ Je te le promets._

Cependant, elle l'avait fait, de la pire des manières possibles. Il y avait un trou dans son cœur, un trou qui ne pourrait jamais être rempli de nouveau. Elle en était brisée. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'en remettre. Erin ne se rapprochait pas de grand monde mais elle avait donné son cœur aux rares personnes proches d'elle. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait pensé qu'elle en perdrait une partie avec quelqu'un de cette façon.

Elle ne pensait pas que les choses pourraient empirer. Honnêtement, elle pensait que c'était déjà aussi mauvais que ça pouvait l'être. Elle s'était endurcie. Elle ne ressentait plus la nécessité de montrer un côté doux quand elle sortait. Le jour où elle était rentrée chez elle, ses murs s'étaient effondrés. C'était le jour où elle avait ouvert la porte et où tous les souvenirs du temps où elles vivaient ensemble lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Des souvenirs de toutes les fois où elles étaient restées éveillées tard et avaient regardé des films en mangeant de la pizza. De toutes les fois où elles avaient parlé « garçons ». Ou quand elles parlaient de leur passé et de combien elles avaient progressé.

Erin marcha lentement à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de verrouiller la porte. Il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas craquer et pleurer. Elle vit du courrier pour elle et pour Nadia. Nadia avait toujours du courrier. Avec des mains tremblantes, Erin se saisit des lettres et les regarda. Une seule lettre attira son attention. C'était les résultats de l'examen de Nadia. Erin l'ouvrit doucement et, en lisant les résultats, lâcha un sanglot : elle avait _réussi._ Elle avait réussi. Elle aurait pu devoir un flic mais, au lieu de ça, elle devait _pourrir_ dans une tombe. Erin lâcha un hurlement en s'effondrant à genoux.

Jay Halstead jeta un œil au bureau d'Erin. Elle n'était pas venue travailler depuis quelques jours et ça l'inquiétait. Hank leur avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelques jours pour elle. Jay avait serré Erin dans ses bras quand ils avaient trouvé Nadia. Il l'avait sentie s'effondrer dans ses bras et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il savait qu'Erin aurait besoin de plus que quelques jours. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide.

Néanmoins, il savait aussi qu'elle n'allait _pas_ l'accepter. Elle allait essayer de procéder et de s'en sortir par elle-même. Et si rien ne se passait, ça allait faire empirer les choses. Jay l'avait vue dans les jours qui avaient suivi leur retour de New-York. Elle n'était pas la même femme qu'il avait connu. Elle n'était plus rien sauf l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été. Alors, il avait seulement voulu la tenir dans ses bras et ramener la Erin qu'il connaissait. Il avait juste espéré qu'elle ne s'était pas trop enfoncée et qu'elle serait capable de revenir.

Erin leva son verre.

_ A toi, Nadia.

_ Elle ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ça, _dit Hank qui se tenait derrière elle._

_ Pourquoi pas ? _répliqua Erin d'une voix indistincte._ Elle s'est aussi intoxiquée pendant quelques temps.

_ Erin, parle-moi.

Elle rit.

_ Ouais, parler va la faire revenir.

Hank soupira. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

_ Est-ce… Est-ce que tu peux partir ? Je veux être seule.

Son père de substitution acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule mais il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression. Il voulait qu'elle s'en sorte à son propre rythme. Il espérait juste que ça se fasse bientôt, avant que les choses empirent et que son refoulement empire tout.

Hank partit, laissant Erin seule à la table à manger. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et sortit une carte. Il y avait un numéro qu'elle était tentée d'appeler. Si les choses empiraient quand elles commençaient à aller bien, quel était l'intérêt ? La vie allait les faire foirer, alors pourquoi essayer ? Pourquoi se battre ? Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

_ _Allô ? répondit une voix profonde à l'autre bout de la ligne._

_ Dom ? C'est Erin. Je suis une vieille amie de Charlie. Je me demandais si tu dealais encore.

Elle entendit la personne rire.

_ _Lindsay. Je savais que tu m'appellerais un jour. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en éloigner, hein ? Ouais, j'ai quelques trucs._

_ Est-ce… Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? _Dit-elle en fermant les yeux._

_ _Bien sûr. Je sens que je vais adorer faire affaire avoir toi. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. Je connais le truc parfait pour tout arranger._

_ Parfait, _murmura Erin, les yeux emplis de larmes._

Elle allait vivre une vie de merde, alors pourquoi se battre ?


	2. Paralyzed

_« I can't control myself, don't know who I've been and who is this monster wearing my skin. A movie in white and black. When will it end ?_ _'_ _Cause everytime I scream, no one hears me. It feels like I'm paralyzed and I can't escaped from the prison I'm living in. I'm naming the voices in my head. They keep on telling me to give in. »_

 _Paralyzed, Against The Current_

Hank était inquiet. Erin ne s'en sortait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de Nadia.

Il se tenait debout devant le district, les yeux rivés sur la plaque en pierre de Nadia Decotis. Il avait fait du marchandage à George pour qu'il fasse mettre cette plaque. Il l'avait fait pour Trudy Platt, pour ses inspecteurs, pour les officiers mais spécialement pour Erin. Il savait qu'Erin en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de voir que Nadia serait toujours là où elle voulait être.

Il espérait seulement qu'elle le réaliserait tôt ou tard. Erin espérait que Nadia ne voulait pas se détruire. Nadia voulait continuer à faire une différence. Elle voulait changer la vie des autres comme Erin l'avait fait pour elle.

Erin prit une profonde inspiration en regardant le sachet zippé dans sa main. Elle avait les drogues, les pilules. Elle n'y avait pas touché depuis si longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'euphorie en ne faisant que les regarder. Elle ouvrit le sachet et versa le contenu sur la table devant elle. Elle se rappelait avoir vu sa mère, elle se rappelait les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche.

 _« Quand j'ai rencontré Nadia, quand je l'ai arrêtée, j'ai vu quelque chose en elle. Je voulais être pour elle ce que Hank était pour moi. Donc, je l'ai poussée dans la direction que j'avais prise. Cependant, si je l'avais juste laissée tranquille dès le départ, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je ne l'ai pas_ perdue. _Je l'ai_ tuée. _»_

Et elle l'avait fait. Tout était de sa faute. Erin attrapa les pilules sur la table et les approcha de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle allait les mettre à l'intérieur, on frappa à la porte.

 __ Erin ? L'appela Jay._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il essayait toujours de s'occuper de ses affaires. Elle remit les pilules dans le sachet et les cacha avant de marcher vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et vit Jay, debout là, à l'observer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _demanda-t-elle avec, dans la voix, une pointe d'ennui._

Jay haussa un sourcil, toujours en souriant.

_ Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

Erin lui lança un regard noir.

_ Je vais bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez _arrêter_ de me poser cette question ?

Jay secoua la tête.

_ On s'inquiète pour toi.

_ Eh bien, arrêtez de vous inquiéter. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous sentir dans mon dos, _aboya-t-elle._

Jay leva les mains pour montrer qu'il était innocent.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Je voulais voir si tu voulais manger un morceau avec moi, _lui dit-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et cela l'énerva._

_ Je n'ai pas à passer chaque seconde de ma vie avec toi.

Le sourire de Jay s'effaça lentement de son visage.

_ Erin.

_ Ecoute, peu importe ce qui est arrivé entre nous dans le passé, c'est fini. Peu importe les sentiments que j'ai pu avoir pour toi, ils ne sont plus là. Donc, peux-tu seulement me laisser seule ?

_ Erin, je sais que tu es furieuse. Je sais que tu es en colère et que Nadia te manque mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Être une garce. Repousser les gens.

_ Ouais, eh bien, tu ne connaissais pas Nadia.

Et, sur ces mots, Erin claqua la porte au nez de Jay.

_ _Tu vas devoir faire avec à un moment !_

L'inspecteur fixa la porte alors qu'elle retournait sur son canapé. Elle prit les pilules et les regarda. Elle sentait les larmes dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle se sentait comme si elle se disloquait.

_ Maudite sois-tu, Nadia ! _Hurla Erin en jetant le sachet à travers la pièce._

Le sachet n'était pas fermé, les pilules se répandirent donc partout sur le sol. Erin se mordit la lèvre en essayant d'arrêter le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir. Elle sentait la douleur dans son cœur. Elle voulait que ça cesse. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour arrêter la douleur.

Elle ne trouva rien et retourna donc dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et fixa les pilules dispersées au sol. _Antidouleurs._ C'était ce qu'elles étaient. Des pilules pour réduire la douleur. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas seulement ne rien ressentir. Elle voulait aussi oublier.

Elle se leva et traversa la pièce pour ramasser les pilules. Elle baissa les yeux dessus. Elle se releva et regarda la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de quelque chose pour faire les pilules.

C'était seulement pour la douleur. C'était tout ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait juste engourdir la douleur.

 __ Peux-tu seulement la garder un œil sur elle ? Elle ne me parlera pas mais peut-être qu'elle te parlera à toi, dit Jay lors de son appel à Hank_.

Il l'avait appelé une heure après avoir été voir Erin. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ J'irais la voir. Elle essaie juste de faire son deuil à sa façon. Ça l'a affectée d'une façon qu'on ne peut pas comprendre.

_ _Mais je pense que tu comprendras mieux._

_ Peut-être. J'y vais maintenant, _dit-il à son inspecteur avant de raccrocher._

Il alla à l'appartement d'Erin et frappa à la porte.

_ Erin ? Tu es là ? On doit parler.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises avant d'utiliser sa clé pour entrer. Elle lui avait donné une clé, pour les urgences, et elle en avait une de chez lui. Il entra mais ne vit personne.

_ Erin ? Tu es là ? _L'appela-t-il en entrant._

Il regarda autour mais ne vit rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Il était sur le point de partir quand il vit une main par terre. Il accourut et vit Erin sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla et chercha un pouls. Il en trouva un, il était faible. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui dirait ce qui s'était passé.

Il vit la bouteille de vodka. C'était un indice. Il vit un sachet dans sa main. Il s'en empara et vit une pilule. Soudain, il sut ce qui était arrivé. Il sortit son téléphone et passa un appel.

_ J'ai besoin d'une ambulance. J'ai une victime d'overdose. S'il vous plait, faites vite venir une ambulance ici ! _Dit Hank dans son téléphone en serrant Erin contre lui._

Il rapprocha son corps du sien en la regardant.

_ Ça va aller. Tu vas t'en remettre. J'aurais dû le voir venir. J'aurais dû te protéger. Ça va aller, je te le promets, Erin.

Hank cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

_ Je te le promets.

Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers, Brett et son collègue, arrivent.


	3. Gravity

_« You left me out there with no one but myself in a open field for lightning to strike down. I was the moon, you were the sun. I can't seem to shine now that you're gone. You ran out of orbit 'cause you left with no word. Are you somewhere better now ? Can you save me now ? I get lost in the clouds. Can you save me now ? You were my gravity. »_

 _Gravity, Against The Current_

Hank se réveilla en sentant une main bouger. Il s'assit rapidement et baissa les yeux sur Erin qui ouvrait lentement les siens.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda Erin d'une voix faible et confuse._

Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais Hank l'obligea à se rallonger.

_ Non, reste allongée. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Rendors-toi, _murmura Hank._

Erin lui adressa un sourire endormi et replongea dans le sommeil. Hank la regarda alors qu'elle se rendormait.

 _Brett et le nouvel ambulancier entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils se précipitèrent vers Erin et Hank._

 __ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Brett en se souvenant d'Erin._

 _Elle appréciait cette femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle._

 __ Elle, euh… Elle a pris ça, dit Hank à Brett en lui donnant le sachet de pilules. Et elle a bu de l'alcool._

 _Brett acquiesça et commença à travailler. Hank se sentit inutile à les regarder s'occuper de sa fille. Il sentait son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas y répondre mais s'il ne le faisait pas, l'appelant ne ferait que continuer à l'appeler._

 __ Voight, dit-il au téléphone._

 __ On a une ouverture dans l'enquête. On a besoin de toi, lui répondit Antonio._

 _Hank ferma les yeux et secoua la tête._

 __ Okay. Je veux que tu diriges celle-là. Je dois m'occuper de quelques trucs, dit-il en regardant Brett et son partenaire placer Erin sur le brancard._

 __ Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce qu'Erin va bien ?_

 __ On parlera plus tard. Prends en charge l'enquête et fais-moi savoir si vous l'attrapez._

 __ Ouais, d'accord._

 _Hank raccrocha et suivit les ambulanciers, ne souhaitant pas laisser Erin seule de sitôt._

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _Murmura Hank en regardant Erin dormir._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'endormit quand il fut sûr qu'Erin irait bien.

Erin était beaucoup plus lucide quand elle se réveilla la seconde fois. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas où elle était quand elle s'était réveillée la première fois. Elle était dans son appartement, c'était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait. Elle avait pris quelques pilules pour se débarrasser de la douleur. Ça avait dû marcher puisqu'elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit Hank qui était assis là. Il dormait. Du coup, elle regarda tout autour de la chambre. Elle voulait savoir où elle était et avoir une idée de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle était à l'hôpital. Quelque chose avait dû se passer mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle s'assit et réveilla Hank.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu as fait une overdose.

_ Qu-Quoi ? _Fit-elle, incertaine de l'avoir bien entendu._

_ Je suis venu jeter un œil sur toi. Et je t'ai trouvée, sur le sol. Si j'avais attendu quelques secondes de plus, tu serais morte. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Erin ?

_ Je… Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, _murmura-t-elle en regardant ailleurs._

Elle ne pouvait le regarder en face. Elle ne voulait pas voir son inquiétude.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Je n'ai _pas_ essayé de me suicider, _aboya-t-elle en le fixant._

_ Tu en avais gros sur le cœur. La mort de Nadia, je sais que ça t'a vraiment affectée, _lui dit Hank._

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main.

_ Je comprendrais si tu l'avais fait inconsciemment.

_ Ce n'était pas le cas ! Je voulais juste ne plus rien ressentir ! Je ne voulais plus souffrir !

_ Erin…

_ C'est ma faute ! C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Que c'est ma faute ? C'est aussi _ta_ faute ! Si tu n'avais pas essayé de me _sauver_ alors on ne se serait jamais rencontrées ! _Hurla Erin, énervée après l'homme qui se tenait devant elle._

Elle commença à arracher les câbles qui l'entouraient et se leva du lit. Hank ne montra aucune émotion. Il était juste assis là et la laissait lui hurler dessus. Il ne l'empêcha même pas de se lever même si les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle devrait rester au lit.

_ _Fuck, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes._ Je suis la raison pour laquelle elle est morte. Je suis la raison pour laquelle c'est arrivé.

Hank se leva.

_ Je connais des gens qui veulent te parler. Maintenant, je sais que c'est important qu'ils le fassent.

Erin fronça les sourcils et le regarda ouvrir la porte. Elle vit un couple entrer puis elle se tourna vers Hank, confuse. Elle observa ensuite le couple. C'est à ce moment que cela arriva. Erin regarda ses yeux, ceux de la femme. Elle avait vu ces yeux familiers, sur le visage de Nadia. Elle sentit tous ses murs s'écrouler. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle alors qu'elle pleurait.

_ Je suis tellement désolée. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé.

Hank la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle sanglotait.

_ C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolée.

Monsieur et Madame Decotis regardèrent la femme se briser devant eux. Madame Decotis s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Erin.

_ Vous l'avez sauvée, _murmura-t-elle en regardant la femme que sa fille admirait._ Vous lui avez donné une raison de changer de vie.

_ Mais si je n'avais jamais essayé de l'aider alors _il_ ne l'aurait jamais eue, _dit Erin d'une voix cassée._

Hank la serra plus fort.

_ Non, mais elle serait morte plus tôt. Elle aurait fait une overdose, quelqu'un aurait pu lui faire du mal. Cependant, elle a eu une vie meilleure, même si ça n'a duré qu'un court moment, _répondit Madame Decotis à la jeune femme._

_ Elle s'est enfuie de la maison. Nous avons perdu le contact avec elle depuis des _années_. Cependant, elle nous a appelés. Elle s'est excusée et nous a dit qu'elle nous aimait. Tout ça grâce à vous. Tout ça parce que vous êtes entrée dans sa vie, _ajouta son mari en se baissant à côté de sa femme._

_ Je sais que beaucoup de gens le disent mais elle ne voudrait pas que vous vous fassiez ça. Elle voudrait que vous continuiez à changer la vie des autres comme vous l'avez fait avec elle. Elle voudrait que vous continuiez à être vous-même. Elle voudrait que vous soyez la femme qu'elle admirait, _continua sa femme en s'approchant et en attrapant la main d'Erin._

Erin leva les yeux vers elle, des yeux plein de larmes. Elle acquiesça alors que les parents de Nadia la prenaient dans leurs bras.

_ Vous l'avez ramenée dans nos vies et nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier, _dit Madame Decotis._

Ses paroles firent craquer et pleurer Erin.

Erin regarda Hank, fatiguée à cause de ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Je suis désolée. Je veux aller mieux.

_ Tu iras mieux. Je te le promets. Mais je veux que tu reviennes habiter chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu te sois remise. Ce sera difficile, _dit-il en souriant doucement._

_ Je sais mais je t'ai toi, j'ai l'équipe et j'ai Nadia pour m'aider à traverser cette épreuve, _murmura-t-elle._

Hank fit un signe de tête.

_ Je suis fier de toi. Tu t'es écroulée mais tu te relèves toujours.

_ Je veux être la personne dont Nadia était fière. Je veux briller plus fort.

_ Et tu le feras. Tu brilleras plus fort, _répondit Hank._

Il sourit en se rendant compte de combien cela paraissait ringard puis se leva soudainement.

_ Je dois appeler Halstead. Il va faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant ce que tu as fait.

Erin grogna en s'appuyant contre le lit.

_ Il va être tellement insupportable.

_ Ça veut juste dire qu'il se soucie. Et tu as pris ces pilules _après_ son départ. Il se sentira forcément coupable.

_ J'espère que non mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je voulais juste ne plus rien ressentir.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Je dois lutter contre la douleur. Je dois lutter contre tout.

Hank sourit et sortit de la pièce. Erin était seule et regardait ses mains. Elle savait qu'elle avait une longue guérison devant elle. Ces pilules, elles avaient enlevé la douleur mais elles avaient ramené des souvenirs. Elle savait qu'elle devait être assez forte pour se remettre sur les rails. Et elle l'était. Elle irait bien. Elle allait survivre et continuer à être l'espoir qu'elle avait un jour été pour Nadia. C'était pour Nadia. Elle allait se battre pour Nadia et pour sa famille.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'espère que ce three-shot vous a plu. Merci pour vos commentaires sur ma traduction. Merci à LexysK23 de m'avoir autorisée à la publier ici après l'avoir traduite. :)**


End file.
